cheerleader
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Hinata comes with you to watch one of Bokuto's games, with the permission of his parents. And it just so happens that today was your anniversary; you wanted it to be special. But this was no ordinary visit, this was a surprise. A very, special surprise. reader x bokuto


**A/N : This was an excuse really to write more on child!Hinata (bc he is the cutest thing next to chibitalia) when I'm supposed to be off doing work. /ugly crying**

 **DISCLAIMER : I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

It was one of those days where Hinata comes with you to watch one of Bokuto's games, with the permission of his parents. And it just so happens that today was your anniversary; so you wanted it to be special.

But this was no ordinary visit, this was a surprise.

A very, _special_ surprise.

* * *

Hinata looked positively adorable in the owl-onesie you bought him. You, on the other hand, simply wore Bokuto's old Fukorodani jersey and shorts.

As always, the crowd was massive, you had to hold unto Hinata's hand so he wouldn't get lost.

Seeing their team, you and Hinata quicken your pace – Hinata most especially. Eventually, he let go of your hand and walked ahead of you. You smile, unable to stop him and his excitement for his favorite person (next to you).

"Bokuto-tan!" he called, waving his arms in the air and struggling on his tiny legs. Because of the onesie, he was an adorable sight – flapping and waddling.

At the sound of Hinata's voice, the grey-haired man perked up, turned, about to greet back, when he took in what Hinata was wearing. Discreetly, you watched from afar, taking in the scene, you had to hold back your laugh at Bokuto's expression. Sneakily you took a photo.

Bokuto's face was absolutely priceless!

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hinata greeted once he was in front of the grey-haired man.

Recovering from his shock, he knelt down; greeting the small child with open arms.

"You look amazing!" he screamed, lifting the small child in the air. Hinata's face lit up, happily waving his hands in the air. Bokuto threw him up in the air, laughing at how Hinata seemed to enjoy it. As much as he was good at catching things – you for one were his biggest catch (wink) – you still panicked that he might drop him.

Thankfully, someone was there to voice out your concerns.

"Bokuto-san, stop doing that you might drop him."

"Akaashi, look at this!"

Wordlessly, his best friend approaches, a small yet sincere smile on his ever stoic face. Putting his hands on Hinata's orange locks, he rubbed his head gently. "Hinata-kun looks adorable."

"Doesn't he, doesn't he?" Bokuto fawns, bringing the small child to his chest. "Doesn't he remind you of our golden years in high school?"

"…yes." Hinata rubbed his face at Bokuto's chest, much to the delight of the two. "By the way, where is (Last name)-san?"

Hinata gasped, brown eyes widening, twisting his head to search for you.

Giggling, you used this opportunity to reveal yourselves, lest the small child panics.

"Koutarou!" you call, walking towards them. "Don't squish Hinata-kun!" taking the small child in your arms, you hoist him to your hip, ruffling at his hair.

"Sensei!" Hinata cheers at the sight of you.

"Don't run far, Hinata-kun!" you tell him, using your stern voice when reprimanding your pupils. "You could've gotten lost!"

"She's right!" Bokuto seconds, approaching you two. "Who knows what creep will try and snatch you away, especially looking this cute!"

"You're making it sound even worse," Akaashi mumbles.

Hinata's brown eyes widen in panic, tiny hands clutching unto your shirt. "I-I'll stick to (Last name)-sensei so I won't get lost then!"

"Atta boy!"

You used this opportunity to whack him in the head, glaring at him. "Don't scare him!"

Just then, the team approaches, noticing your presence. Even they were fazed by the adorableness that is Hinata Shoyo.

"Uwah, we have a tiny cheerleader!"

"He is so cute!"

The tiny child merely smiles at their compliments, his tiny smile does wonder as it spread joy and happiness to the whole team.

* * *

Throughout the game, Bokuto was in an especially good mood. Nothing could bring him down, not the blocks, the failed spikes or the missed serves.

All he had to do was look your way – where you and Hinata sat, and he was all good.

Which was a good thing, really (and relief, on Akaashi's part), because he was on a roll than usual making them win that game no sweat.

"Bokuto-tan was awesome!" Hinata says, greeting the team at the locker room.

"Eh, what about me?" Kuroo complained, pouting childishly. "You're being unfair, shrimpy."

The pout on Hinata's face rivalled that of Kuroo's when he called him that. Angrily, he began smacking the middle blocker with his tiny fists, much to the amusement of everyone.

"Kuroo, don't bully Hinata." Yaku scolds.

"There, there, Hinata," Sawamura knelt down to the small boy's level, hand on his head. "Come on, let's go buy some meat buns, okay?"

At that, the small child's expression changed, brown eyes twinkling. "Yay!"

Once Hinata was stolen away by his teammates, you snuck in, finding Bokuto talking to Akaashi. Noticing your presence, the raven-haired lad makes his leave, leaving you two alone.

Bokuto was covered in sweat, his shirt emphasizing his muscles. You swallowed a groan, wanting nothing more than to run your hands through them. Bokuto must have noticed your stare because he was soon flexing his muscles, giving you a show.

Rolling your eyes, you walk up to him, grabbing a towel to wipe off his sweat – and that dorkable expression off his face, making sure you hit him in the face.

"Good game," you tell him. " _ace."_

The smile on his face widens, softens. "Thanks for coming," he says, playing with the ends of your hair. "I needed a cheerleader."

Smiling, you wrapped your arms around his neck, just as he wrapped his around your waist, pulling you close. Stupid grins written on both your faces as your foreheads touched.

"Happy anniversary," you tell him, noses touching.

"I definitely did not see that coming," he tells you honestly, fiddling with his jersey. "you look good."

You hum, running your hand through his hair as he kissed you deeply.

"But it'll look better off you."

"Koutarou!" you laugh, burying your red face into his chest. His massive chest bellows in laughter, holding you close.

Humming, he sways your bodies, nuzzling his nose into your hair. "I love you so much."

Running your hand through his muscled back, your eyes fall shut. "Me too."

Slowly running his hands to your hips, he digs his finger through the fabric then brings his mouth to your eyes, whispers excitedly with his voice low. " _I can't wait to take this off you_."


End file.
